Leah's Haunted Maze
by Kei Jones
Summary: Leah has opened up a haunted maze for Halloween and why? Because she wants to keep the candy all for herself - that's why! A/N: It's still cold - so sorry for the sucky summary. Blackwater fluff.


Leah's Haunted Maze

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but would've liked to had made a maze out in the front yard for the kids to navigate. But then my neighbor just **_**had**_** to have a yard sale this weekend and clear out all his junk so a maze wasn't possible. **

* * *

Leah sits in a chair on her front porch, a huge smirk on her face as the screams of children, teens and foolish adults' rings in her ears. There cries of terror and horror are like music to her ears, a twisted melody that is a sign of her success and praise of her ingenuity.

Jacob walks out of the maze, fastening his pants as he walks up towards her. He can't help but smile up at her, his beta sitting in a chair, a huge bowl of giant Snickers, Starbursts and Kit-Kats. She had even wore a costume for Halloween and he had to admit that she did make for a very, _very_ sexy witch with the tattered black dress that barely reached mid-thigh added with the black high heels, the huge witch's hat and smoky make-up on.

"Taking a break, I see." Leah comments as Jacob hops up the stairs.

"Yea," Jacob answers as he stands before her, his eyes taking in her costume for the umpteenth time this night. His eyes linger on her crossed legs for a bit before stopping to settle on the bowl of candy in her lap. "Gimme a Snickers, Lee." Jacob says as he sits down on step right in front of her.

"Well if I just _start_ giving them away, that'll defeat the whole purpose of the maze." Leah says hugging the bowl to her body. Jacob can't help but chuckle because it was true. The maze had been built all for the purpose of Leah _hoarding_ the candy that Sue had bought for the trick-or-treaters.

A loud growl rumbles from the maze as more screams fill the air and the sound of panicked running reaches their ears.

"Oh, you finally let Paul in there?" Leah asks, her eyes shining with excitement and a huge grin on her face.

"Yea," Jacob drawls out with a small smirk. Paul had been the first from Sam's pack to sign up to work Leah's haunted maze. He had been chomping at the bit to get a chance to scare the people. It was Leah's idea to have the guys phase into their wolf forms as it'd be the most original idea anyone would've ever heard of. Every group had a guide that led them through telling them old scary Quileute stories; the guide already feeling kind of sick after running into some strange wolf-dog-bear…thing and half way through after seeing the blood drinking vampire, Emmett Cullen, the guide would suddenly begin to shake violently; the convulsions already freaking out the guests, as it's not normal, before he disappears and behinds a lighted curtain transform into a giant wolf, snarling and growling.

It was at that point that the people had enough and ran out screaming, yelling and crying. Jacob had to admit that it was a really good idea and the fact that Leah was only charging a buck to let people in while the reward for successfully completing the maze would be the biggest candy bars ever offered in La Push. The money was going to a quickly growing grocery fund for the wolves.

"Nice." Leah says with an approving smirk as she hands Jacob the treat he had initially asked for.

"Thanks, Lee." Jacob says with a smile as he rips into the bar, resting his back against Leah's shins. The two sit quietly and Jacob can't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation – it being a nice moment between the two of them; as his head is now laid back, resting in Leah's lap, her fingers gently combing through his hair, the cool night being kept at bay with their high temperatures and the cries of unsuspecting souls echoing in the background.

"There _must_ be something wrong with us." Jacob mumbles out as a low groan escapes his lips, Leah's finger massaging a particularly sensitive part of his scalp.

"Why would you say that?" Leah asks with a small frown, her fingers stopping their movement and the other hand snatching the candy bar away.

Jacob's eyes open immediately and his confused expression is met with a disapproving glare from Leah. He can see the questioning and hurt in her eyes at his statement. It only takes a second for him to realize the slip in his statement as he quickly sits up and turns around to face Leah.

"I didn't mean '_us' _us, Lee." Jacob explains, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her body closer to him. "I just meant the moment we had and the little kids screaming." Jacob nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent once he sees the small smirk grace Leah's lips as another gang of girls are screaming their heads off.

"Oh!" Leah says softly as Jacob kisses her neck. "Well what's the fun in Halloween if you don't scare the crap out of everyone?" Leah asks with a simple shrug of her shoulders. With a chuckle Jacob nods his head in agreement; in the end, he'd do anything for Leah if it meant putting a smile on her face – even letting Paul run wild in wolf form while scaring unsuspecting teenage girls.

* * *

A/N: So here was the other idea I had for Halloween. It's like the shortest story I've ever posted. But really I just want to tag and label all these story ideas.


End file.
